This invention relates generally to electrical connector assemblies for use in automotive vehicles and specifically to a seal contained therein.
In electrical systems for automotive vehicles it is common to have a pair of electrical connector halves which are mated together to electrically join two distinct wire harnesses. These electrical connector assemblies are often subjected to harsh field conditions during normal vehicle use. This is especially true when these connectors are located within a vehicle engine compartment where they are exposed to water vapor, splashing water, dust and other contaminating substances. Accordingly, the connector halves must have an effective seal located therebetween to isolate the electrical contacts contained therein from being vulnerable to these disruptive environmental conditions.
One conventional seal construction consists of an O-ring with a circular cross sectional shape. This O-ring is typically seated in a groove incorporated within a side wall of a connector half. This groove often causes a die lock molding condition for the connector half thereby necessitating complicated tools or secondary sonic welding-type operations to manufacture such. A second traditional seal configuration places an O-ring between a projecting end of a connector half and an adjoining shoulder of another connector half; this forms a butt seal. In the butt seal construction it is difficult, without additional effort, to retain the seal upon the projecting end prior to mating with the other connector half.
A third conventional style consists of a substantially annular seal having a cross sectional shape being defined by an elongated rectangle with a plurality of staggered semi-circular protrusions extending oppositely therefrom. This design does not require grooves to be molded within either of the connector halves. While this latter seal is more effective than the prior constructions, the specific cross sectional shape is complex and therefore requires expensive tooling. Moreover, this latter construction creates problems during mating of the connector halves. They are susceptible to buckling and possible shearing along the semicircular projections of the seal. Therefore, a seal is desired which has improved sealing ability, allows for low effort mating of the connector halves, and is suitable for low cost manufacturing.